


('Cause I Wanna Be) Forever Young

by running_with_stars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Boys In Love, Control Issues, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Feels, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Life Choices, Queer Youth, Road Trips, Slice of Life, Tension, Trust, gap year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_stars/pseuds/running_with_stars
Summary: One year. Everything they’ve ever wanted to do has to be done in twelve months; everything they’ve ever wanted to feel has to be felt in fifty-two weeks; everything they’ve never said has to be said within three hundred sixty-five days—and they have to act as if there isn’t a time limit on their lives at all.But there is, because the clock is always ticking. The car always runs out of gas. The rainbow never touches the ground. Their dreams will become nothing more than a memory of a feeling, a barely-there impression, and they’ll have to be okay with it.Right now, though, was a road, and seven sets of laughter, and something they had wanted with their whole hearts, for their whole lives.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Every other pairing you can imagine, Everyone/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, I FORGOT????, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, This is THAT story - Relationship, This is just a clusterfuck I'll be real with you, but also - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	('Cause I Wanna Be) Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I have 10 other works in progress?
> 
> Also the first chapter is all in text just to get the ball rolling. it's unlikely I'll do anything like that again

**tuanzy** : where tf are u guys

 **PepInMyStep** : You really can’t be bothered to type out full words huh?

 **PepInMyStep** : Not even punctuation?

 **tuanzy** : u dont get an opinion with an @ like that

 **ssskinty** : LMAO

 **ssskinty** : he’s right tho

 **PepInMyStep** : I’m going to leave you all behind

 **defsparadise** : thatll be hard seeing as im the one driving

 **PepInMyStep** : :(

 **defsparadise** : please dont be sad i didnt mean it

 **forthegaes** : for the love of GOD tell me you guys  
aren’t gonna be doing THAT the entire trip.

 **h[otter]:** okay but mark’s right, where are y’all

 **ssskinty:** now who the fuck let yj on twitter

 **h[otter]:** ?

 **ssskinty** : WHERE ELSE DID YOU LEARN “Y’ALL” FROM?

 **h[otter]:** there’s this thing called media—

 **flowerboy** : please don’t be mean to him he doesn’t think  
before he hits send

 **PepInMyStep** : Like you’re any better

 **flowerboy** : everything I do is an act of public service  
compared to his shenanigans

 **ssskinty** : was that supposed to make me feel better?

 **flowerboy** : not even a little why

 **ssskinty** : just checking

 **tuanzy** : if u guys dont get ur asses down here…

 **ssskinty** : you’ll what?

 **tuanzy** : i’ll

 **tuanzy** : i’ll

 **forthegaes** : why I do believe Jaebeom just made it clear HE  
was the daddy here

 **defsparadise:** you need to stop watching umbrella academy

 **forthegaes** : how did you know where that was from?

 **forthegaes** : hm?

 **defsparadise** : moving on

 **defsparadise** : well be there soon mark

 **tuanzy** : you better

 **flowerboy** : you in a rush to get out?

 **tuanzy** : ever since I knew “out” was an option

 **ssskinty** : makes seven of us

 **h[otter]** : we’re pulling up now.

 **forthegaes** : let’s get this show on the road!

 **forthegaes** : aeoignaeoifn aefioiainv ekfjsgpw4in

 **tuanzy** : WTF

 **PepInMyStep** : WHY WOULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE THE  
CAR STOPPED MOVING

 **ssskinty** : are you expecting him to answer or…

 **PepInMyStep** : JUST GET OUT

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/ahgaslayy)
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/svnsmayday)


End file.
